Gevrauchians
Bound in burlap with lanterns hung over their backs, Deathpriests are also known as Lanterns or by their proper name, Gevrauchians. They are those who care for and inter the dead in morgues and mortuaries. You would never find a Gevrauchian without their burlap garb or mask, as they feared infections of blood and blight much more than any one God. While they have no goals or aspirations as a whole, they serve as a much needed resource in every town and city. Those truly devoted to Gevrauche would take up arms against the undead, the ultimate enemy of Death. History Membership Gevrauchians were not raised from birth, but were a volunteer force. Anyone of any legal age, race or religious affiliation could join them. No medical training was needed, only a long trial to determine if they were able to handle the bloody business of dealing with the dead. Deathpriests don't have leaders, but have Augurs who keep the logistical side of things operating. Regions Gevrauchians adhered to no one region or state, and were found everywhere in the world. Unlike Talanites, Deathpriests do not see their God as worthy of worship, only their purpose to be absolute. They did not have any places of worship to inhabit, just catacombs, morgues and mortuaries. Relationships Gevrauchians served closely with Talanites, often inhabiting the same spaces. Temples often had morgues and cathedrals had catacombs, so Gevrauchians and Talanites were close to each other. Talanites would serve the living and ease them in their passing, and Gevrauchians would hold them as they died before guiding them to the next world. Gevrauchians, like Talanites, have no affiliations with any one army or cohort. They would follow these groups and clean up battles after them. Ideals Serving under Gevrauche meant that each and every Deathpriest could do whatever they wanted with their lives, as long as they cared for the dead. They could be nobility or nobody, as long as the dead were returned to the earth. To be a necromancer is the ultimate sin, as to remove the dead from their final resting place. Resurrection is frowned upon, but is often regarded as necessary in some cases. Strictures * Protect the dead * Pay heed to your dreams * Observe the rites of funeral and wake * Oppose necromancers and the Undead * Be respectful and considerate of the dead and their families * Never refuse to conduct a funeral * Never allow the dead to be raised unless given special permission Customs The God of Death, Dreams and Time Ravenites Ravenites are Gevrauchians who are true to the previous god of death, the Raven Queen. They serve as a highly regarded and well-trained group spread across Dawnforge and Aerrune. They are known to pursue and treat diseases, and work alongside Gevrauchians. They are often wizards, clerics and paladins from Candlekeep or Shadowdale. * Crows - Specialize in treating common diseases who utilize physical means to heal. * Owls - Specialize in treating magical diseases and curses. * Shrikes - Rangers of the dreamscape. * Eagles - Physicians specialized in dealing with individuals rather than outbreaks. * Vultures - Those who ensure a disease does not spread past its limits. Category:Factions